marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
General Henchel (Earth-616)
(AWOL) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formally the Russo-German Front | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Reanimated corpse | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Military General | Education = | Origin = Human zombie | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #28 | Death = Marvel Mystery Comics #28 | HistoryText = In the 16th Century, Spanish conquistadors invaded a cathedral located in a swamp that was part of now modern day Louisiana. They hoped to loot the cathedral of its gold but found nothing but death. The attack placed a curse on the property that would remain unearthed until many centuries later. By 1941, Nazi General Hechel's squad lost an important battle against the Russians on the Russo-German front, forcing him to retreat. Facing the possibility of death upon returning to Germany, his subordinates suggested that he commit suicide rather than facing the painful death waiting for him at home. Hechel instead chose to flee to America and chartered a trip there aboard a Nazi U-Boat. Coming up to shore in the Louisiana swamps, he came across the very cathedral that was the site of the 16th century slaughter. Exploring inside, the Nazi found a dead body placed at an organ with an ancient scroll in its hands. The scroll read "He who touches the organ keys will die -- but he will rise again to lead an army of the dead!" Intrigued, Henchel pressed the keys of the organ and was flooded with lethal gas. The German died, and like the parchment promised, rose to life again and had an army of zombies to command. He led his horde of zombies to a nearby town to begin slaughtering anyone who got in their path. The military attempted to stop them and failed as well. Henchel captured the commanding officer and brought him back to the cathedral to learn any military secrets he might provide. By this time, the costumed hero known as the Angel had learned from the reanimated corpse of one of the monks how to break the curse. Attacking Henchel, the Angel lit the parchment on fire, causing all the undead zombies to crumble to dust -- save for Henchel. Fleeing, Henchel was thrown from the roof of the cathedral where he crumbled to bits as well. | Powers = While reanimated as a zombie, Henchel had command of all the soldiers who were killed in the cathedral. He was also indestructible until the parchment that led to his reanimation was destroyed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The destruction of the parchment that facilitated the reanimation of his army of the undead led to Henchel losing his invulnerability, making him incredibly brittle. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Henchel was armed with a German issue pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Invulnerability